Geoffrey Holder
Geoffrey Lamont Holder (August 1, 1930 – October 5, 2014) was a Trinidadian-American actor, voice actor, dancer, choreographer, singer, director and painter.1 A multifaceted performer and creator,2 he is best remembered by audiences for his performance as the villainous Baron Samedi in the 1973 Bond-movie Live and Let Die and as the pitchman for 7 Up.3 After seeing him perform in St. Thomas, the choreographer Agnes de Mille invited Holder to work with her in New York.6Upon arriving he joined Katherine Dunham dance school where he taught folkloric forms for two years.7 From 1955 to 1956, he performed with the Metropolitan Opera Ballet as a principal dancer8. He left the ballet to make his Broadway debut in the Harold Arlen and Truman Capote musical House of Flowers.9 While working on House of Flowers, Holder met Alvin Ailey, with whom he later worked extensively, and Carmen de Lavallade, his future wife. After the show closed he starred in an all-black production of Waiting for Godot in 1957.9 Holder began his movie career in the 1962 British film All Night Long, a modern remake of Shakespeare's Othello. He followed that with Doctor Dolittle (1967) as Willie Shakespeare, leader of the natives of Sea-Star Island. In 1972, he was cast as the Sorcerer in Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex*. The following year he was a henchman – Baron Samedi – in the Bond-movie Live and Let Die.4 He contributed to the film's choreography. In addition to his movie appearances, Holder was a spokesman in advertising campaigns for the soft drink 7 Up in the 1970s and 1980s, declaring it the "uncola", and, in the 1980s, calling it "crisp and clean, and no caffeine; never had it, never will".1011 In 1975, Holder won two Tony Awards for direction and costume design of The Wiz, the all-black musical version of The Wizard of Oz. Holder was the first black man to be nominated in either category. He won the Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Costume Design. The show ran for 1672 performances.12 As a choreographer, Holder created dance pieces for many companies, including the Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater, for which he provided choreography, music, and costumes for Prodigal Prince (1967),13 and the Dance Theatre of Harlem, for which he provided choreography, music, and costumes for Dougla (1974), and designed costumes for Firebird (1982). In 1978, Holder directed and choreographed the Broadway musical Timbuktu!141516 Holder's 1957 piece "Bele" is also part of the Dance Theater of Harlem repertory. In the 1982 film Annie, Holder played the role of Punjab. He was in the 1992 film Boomerang with Eddie Murphy. He was also the voice of Ray in Bear in the Big Blue House and provided narration for Tim Burton's version of Roald Dahl's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. He reprised his role as the 7 Up Spokesman in the 2011 season finale of The Celebrity Apprentice, where he appeared as himself in a commercial for "7 Up Retro" for Marlee Matlin's team. Holder was a prolific painter (patrons of his art included Lena Horne and William F. Buckley, Jr.),17 ardent art collector, book author, and music composer. As a painter, he won a Guggenheim Fellowship in fine arts in 1956.18 A book of his photography, Adam, was published by Viking Press in 1986.19 Category:Celebrities